Please Don't Open the Door
by xWendyx
Summary: Elsa waits up for Anna and Kristoff, but then hears something shocking outside her door!


_This is based on a beautiful, wonderful, sexy piece of fan art that I love, but unfortunately I cannot find the name of the artist! If anyone does know, please let me know so I can give them the credit that they deserve! :)_

_(Image is NSFW):_ oi58DOTtinypicDOTcomSLASHhtvcyxDOTJayPeeGee_  
_

* * *

As the nights grew longer and the days grew colder, the people of Arendelle bade farewell to summer with heavy hearts. Although autumn was always dreaded somewhat, since it was followed by the long, cold winter, this year was unmistakably different for the townspeople. The brief, though terrible snowstorm accidentally brought on by the queen Elsa had made it so that everyone held on to the hope that summer would never end, and citizens of all ages picnicked, gardened, and overall kept all daytime activities outdoors in the hopes that their enjoyment would perhaps make it so. Merchants all over forlornly packed away their light, breezy cloths and began offering thick, woolen cloaks to long-faced customers.

There was perhaps one person in Arendelle who welcomed the cooler weather. Queen Elsa sat in the castle gardens long after the sun had set, smiling contently as the September breeze hit her face. Autumn had always been her second favorite season, after winter, of course. She enjoyed the smells, the sight of the leaves turning, and was glad that she could watch from outside her window this year.

Elsa glanced at the clock tower and frowned. Anna should have been back by now. Her and Kristoff had gone on some wild excursion or another, as they usually did when the weather was nice. Elsa didn't blame Kristoff for their tardiness; quite the contrary, she was one hundred percent positive that Anna had gotten them sidetracked. Again. She laughed softly and stood up. No point in waiting up all night for them. Shrugging a withered leaf off her shoulder, she headed back to the castle. As she entered the back hallway, one of the cleaning maids paused in mid-sweep and smiled knowingly.

"Evening, Your Majesty," she said, attempting to bow while she was already stooped over a large dust bunny. "Has Princess Anna still not returned?"

"Well I believe you already know the answer," replied Elsa, returning her smile. The woman chuckled and went back to cleaning as Elsa made her way through the corridor. As she descended the grand staircase in the foyer, she glanced back towards the large doorway. There were no muddy footprints or puddles of Olaf snow to indicate that anyone had come through the front. At the top of the stairs, Elsa turned towards Anna's bedroom and peered into the open doorway. The room was empty. Sighing and admitting defeat, Elsa headed to her own room and prepared to turn in for the night.

After washing up, Elsa stepped into a pair of slippers and perused her bookshelf. She had read every book in her collection hundreds of times and could recite many of them word for word, but she still enjoyed revisiting them now and again. She pushed aside her large and worn geometry textbooks and chose one of her smaller books at random. A speck of dust sullied the lilac cover. Elsa frowned and flicked it off with her finger. She sat down on her bed, kicked off her slippers, and settled underneath her sheets. As the ray of moonlight crawled across her floor, her body relaxed more and more into her pillow. She almost didn't hear the giggle outside her door. She turned her head and listened closely for another sound. When nothing came, she went back to reading. After another minute, she heard it again, followed by a muffled female voice. Elsa set the book to the side and sat up straighter. She glanced over at the clock. Was it really almost midnight? She rolled her eyes and tried to imagine what could have kept them away until the dead of night. Another voice, this time male, confirmed that Anna and Kristoff had finally returned. Elsa briefly considered going out to say good-night, but her eyelids were beginning to feel heavy. She placed her book on the nightstand and leaned back against the headboard.

A strange noise made her sit up. It sounded like a table being scraped against the floor. Elsa pictured the decorative end table in the hallway outside and wondered what on earth they were doing now. She imagined Anna standing on top of it and hanging up a silly picture that she drew when she heard it.

"Ohhhhh…"

Elsa's stomach lurched. It was faint but unmistakable. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Unnnhhh…"

She threw herself across the bed and flipped the book open to a random page. A paragraph in, the creaking started. Elsa formed icicles on the tips of her index fingers and shoved them into her ears. She scanned the text blindly, looking for an interesting section to latch on to. The icicles weren't helping. She read the same sentence about fifty times before she hid under the covers and began to hum her favorite folk dance tune. After what felt like an eternity, Elsa stopped and listened. Silence greeted her like an old friend. She removed herself from the covers and, as slowly as she could, made her way to the door. Not daring the turn the doorknob, she instead peeked through the keyhole. The hallway seemed empty, but Anna had been known to find ingenious hiding places near Elsa's door. A minute passed, and she decided that it was safe, and she cautiously opened the door. She looked to the left and saw an empty hallway. To the right, the table sat seemingly undisturbed. Elsa squinted. To others, it would be indistinguishable, but to her keen eyes, it was as glaring as a pair of underpants. The table cover was off-center, the left side hanging down farther to the ground than the right side. Elsa groaned and shut the door.

* * *

Anna practically exploded into the kitchen for breakfast. For some reason she was ravenous with hunger and had haphazardly gotten ready that morning. She had packed her plate full of everything imaginable before she glanced at her reflection on a hanging cooking pot. A large red and purple bruise practically shone like the sun on her exposed shoulder. Giggling, she quickly pulled up her collar and continued to the dining hall. She was halfway through inhaling her sausages when she felt someone tousle her hair.

"Good morning, princess," said Kristoff, smiling down at her and shaking his head. "Is there anything left for the rest of us?"

"First come, first serve, so you better hurry!" Anna said through a mouth full of toast. He laughed and headed toward the kitchen. Anna slurped her milk loudly as Elsa walked in through the opposite door. As always, she looked positively radiant. Anna had always noticed that bed head had never been a problem for her.

"'Morning, Elsa!" Anna said, grinning. She stabbed her fork roughly into her pork link and held it up. "Want some sausage?"

Maybe Anna imagined it, but Elsa somehow seemed to turn even paler. She mumbled something incoherent and glided gracefully past Kristoff, who stood looking confused in the doorway. He sat down next to Anna with his plate.

"Is she mad at us or something?" he asked.

"I dunno," replied Anna. "Maybe. I mean we did get home super late last night. She probably waited for us outside again and we never came back…" Anna stared sadly down at the table. Kristoff sighed.

"Well I feel terrible, making her wait," he said. "It's not fair to her…but this has happened before, you know. It's never seemed to bother her that much."

"Hm…" Anna chewed thoughtfully. "Well, maybe, and this is a big maybe, mind you, maybe she heard us having sex on the table outside her room last night."

Kristoff choked on the carrot he had been eating and began to cough uncontrollably.

"Excuse me but WHAT did you just say?" he screamed between his loud hacks. "The table outside HER ROOM? "

"Yeah, the one with the pink table cover."

"WHY didn't you tell me her door was right there? She heard everything!"

"Gosh, I didn't even think about it. I mean I always thought her door was more soundproof than the others. Since I would knock on it all the time…"

Kristoff groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"I can never look her in the eye again. What if she takes away my sled? What if she banishes me to a deserted island in the middle of the ocean?"

"Kristoff, don't worry about it." Anna patted his shoulder reassuringly. "By this time tomorrow she'll have forgotten all about it. In fact I bet she's already over it."

On the other side of the castle, Elsa sat on the steps leading outside to the garden. Olaf sat next to her, looking forlorn.

"I just, I just don't understand what I saw," he explained to her. "Anna and Kristoff were hugging, and I got excited and went over to hug them back, but then they started taking their clothes off, and-" He trailed off and started sniffling. Elsa reached over and hugged him to her.

"Shhh, it's all right," she said softly. "I'm here for you. We're here for each other. We'll get through this somehow." She looked off towards the fjord and sighed.

"Together."


End file.
